Little Pleasures
by English-Artisan.13
Summary: A Blanche x Spark fanfic. Relax and enjoy the show c:
1. Teaser

**Note:

I do not own any of the characters/content/etc. Involving Pokemon or Pokemon Go. They belong to their respective companies.

SO MUCH POKEMON GO HYPE. I know a lot of people ship Blanche and Spark and unfortunately (or fortunately) I'm on that boat too. They're just so hard _not_ to ship together. So here we go for some Spark x Blanche. (Do they have an official ship name yet ?)

* * *

"Spark, no. I am _not_ wearing this."

"Blanche, _pleeeaaasssseee_. Just one time?"

A sigh passed through the white haired woman's lips as her icy gaze shifted down to the shirt that the blonde had just handed her all fancily wrapped up in a big box. It was a black tee shirt with the image of a pokemon egg printed in the center. Underneath a little bar was printed that was labeled 8.5/9.0. She pursed her lips, wondering if she she smack him upside the head or just smile at him for his goofiness. She wanted to do both, but instead a hand went to her overly inflated stomach and gingerly rubbed it.

"Go on. Try it on,"

"Fine"

Gripping the shirt in a fist from out of the box, Blanche disappeared into the bedroom only to shortly emerge, wearing said shirt and a slight grimace on her face. A huge toothy grin spread across Spark's visage as he took in the sight of Blanche wearing the shirt he'd gotten for her.

"Look It's perfect!"

The blonde quickly made his way over to Blanche and wrapped his arms around her figure as best he could without squishing her giant bulging belly and making her more uncomfortable than she already ways.

"I can't wait to see what our little egg in there ends up hatching"


	2. Chapter I: Collision

** Note:

I do not own any of the characters/content/etc. Involving Pokemon or Pokemon Go. They belong to their respective companies.

* * *

" _No one likes you"_

" _You're weird"_

" _You're supposed to be a girl, why do you look like a boy?"_

" _Loser"_

"Hey why are you over here alone."

Sitting alone on a swing at a park, a young, teary-eyed Blanche looked up to see a blonde boy wearing orange and carrying around a pokemon egg in his arms. His mother was walking next to him. She let out a quiet sigh and looked back down at the ground with her icy gaze.

"No one wants to play with me," the girl murmured quietly. She expected the boy to take his leave and go off on his way just like all the other kids did. Even parents seemed to shun the non-feminine little girl. She was an outcast, too strange and out of the norm for the other children, or their parents to accept her for who she was. Suddenly she felt herself being propelled forward, eyes opening wide. Looking behind her, the blonde boy had pushed her forward on the swing, a huge grin on his face.

At first she was worried he was doing this just to tease her, but as the swing came back down, he pushed her again. The worry didn't dissolve, but soon she found a small smile forming across her face and then she was giggling.

"Higher! Higher," Blanche encouraged and for several more pushes, the blonde boy sent her flying higher and higher into the air.

"Spark, it's time to go!"

This time the boy didn't push when Blanche came swinging back towards him. His head turned towards his mother who had called out to him. Unfortunately it seemed to have made him forget about Blanche on the swing entirely and she swung straight back into him, causing him to tumble backwards and her to fall out of the swing right on top of him.

It took several moments of confusion for Blanche to realize what had happened but she quickly scrambled off the boy and tried to help him get up off the ground. His mother too had come rushing over after seeing the collision, holding the egg her son had been holding earlier cradled in her arms..

"Spark, honey, are you okay?"

Blanche stepped back slightly just waiting for the mother to start yelling at him for hurting her son. It wouldn't have been the first time some other kid's parent had yelled at her, even if she'd done nothing wrong.

"Whoa, that was crazy! Yeah mom, I'm okay."

The boy had taken a few moments himself, looking around as if to figure out how he'd even ended up on the ground. He quickly hopped back up and brushed some of the dirt off. He flashed his mother a goofy grin, to which she just shook her head slowly before standing back up. It didn't seem like this was the first time this had happened with her son. The boy quickly turned towards Blanche, goofy grin still stuck on his visage.

"I'm Spark!" The boy introduced himself with great excitement and enthusiasm. He stuck out one of his little hands in front of him towards Blanche, which she took in one of her own small hands.

"I'm Blanche."

"It's nice to meet you Blanche! I think we'll be good friends!"

* * *

End Note: So here we are at the beginning c: I couldn't just start with them having a baby. Where's the fun in that? I'm in this fic for the long haul baby :'D I have a lot in store for these two. Like the name of this fic indicates, this is a collection of little pleasures, or little moments in these two lives.

English


	3. Chapter II: I'll See You Soon

**Note:

I do not own any of the characters/content/etc. Involving Pokemon or Pokemon Go. They belong to their respective companies.

* * *

"I want you to have this!"

" _We_ want you to have it."

Spark and his father stood in front of Blanche. His father, whom Spark was the spitting image of, threw his arm around his son's shoulders and gave the girl a toothy grin. It was easy to see where Spark got a lot of his looks and behaviors from. Spark was holding out a pokemon egg in his hands towards Blanche for her to take from him.

"That way you'll always have a friend and never feel alone again."

Tears forming in her icy eyes, Blanche, unable to think of what to say, just wrapped her arms around Spark, the egg squished between then momentarily. She then stepped back slightly and reached out to receive the egg from Spark, quickly hugging it to her little body. As the darker skinned girl stepped back, Spark's smile faltered and sadness spread across his face.

"I can't believe you have to go."

Blanche looked down at the egg Spark had just given her. Her father was a pokemon researcher and he needed to move away to somewhere else to continue his research. The girl's mother had died when she was just a baby, so her entire life had just been her and her dad. They had moved around a lot, which had contributed to Blanche's difficulty in making friends … until now.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again soon."

A toothy smile came across Blanche's face, albeit there were some teeth momentarily missing. Seeing the smile appear on Blanche's face made one come across Spark's as well. Both friends looked like they were about to lose it any minute crying though instead.

"Soon." Spark agreed with the nod of his head and blinked his eyes several times, water leaking from the sides. He lifted his arm and wiped it away with his sleeve and sniffling.

A large smile came across Spark's father's face as he started walking forward with Spark and then wrapped his other arm around Blanche and her new pokemon egg.

"How about all of us go get some ice cream?"

* * *

End Note:

Just a short scene this time c: Sorry if things seem boring right now. I just want to put out all the cute stupid little ship ideas I have stuck in my head into something. Things'll start getting more interesting soon . . . I hope. No promises.

English


	4. Chapter III: Reunion

**Note: I do not own any of the characters/content/etc. Involving Pokemon or Pokemon Go. They belong to their respective companies.

* * *

A ten-year old Blanche twisted her hands together nervously as she stood before a man who had declared his name to be Professor Willow. He was an odd fellow, at least to Blanche, but he was the local Pokemon Professor and the one that aspiring pokemon trainers had to go to in order to get their starter pokemon. She was lucky, already having a pokemon that had hatched from the egg Spark had given her - an eevee.

Everyday Blanche was thankful for for having met Spark and for him giving her that egg. It provided her with the friend she needed to get through the days of being teased and taunted by others. Unfortunately after moving away, she hadn't been able to return to see Spark again, at least not until fate seemed to bring the two back together.

Blanche was not alone in standing in front of this eccentric pokemon professor. There were two other individuals about the same age. One of them was a very familiar face, while the other was completely unknown to Blanche.

The all-too familiar face to Blanche was none other than Spark! The boy had grown a little bit taller but he still acted the same and had that big goofy grin plastered on his face. He too had an eevee with him that seemed to have just as much energy as he did. It was a great surprise to Blanche to see him there at the Professor's lab when she arrived. He let out a yell and came running at her at a million miles per hour, almost knocking her over when he collided into her and embracing her in a huge hug. It was while the two were catching up that the other child around their age arrived.

She was dark-skinned, dark-haired and eyes that were like liquid gold. Immediately she'd come up to the two and introduced herself as Candela. To Blanche, the other girl had this spunky and fiery air to her that the meek girl would never be able to achieve. She also seemed kinda mean to Blanche. She reminded Blanche of all the bullies that were always teasing and making fun of her. Spark on the hand was trying to make friends with Candela and seemed to be making her more angry than anything. He's been shooting the girl twenty-questions when Professor Willow came in and cleared his throat, making his introduction.

"Hello you three, My name is Professor Willow, and I have picked you three specifically to help me with my special research."

Automatically Spark's eyes lit up as if this were the best thing to ever happen to him. He pumped his fist up in the air and let out a yell, his eevee dancing around his feet. Candela seemed a little more skeptical, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the professor a glare.

"What kind of "special" research?"

"Well Candela, I'm glad you asked."

The professor paused in his speech to reach in his lab coat pocket and held it out for the dark haired girl to take.

"First of all, that pokemon is for you."

Candela was quick to snatch the pokeball out of the professor's hand with her own little ones. Her liquid gold eyes were filled with awe and wonder. She quickly took it and released the pokemon inside. It was yet another eevee. The little pokemon looked around for a only a moment before Candela scooped it up in her arm and tried to cuddle with it. The eevee was having none of it and bit her in the arm before jumping down and sitting on the ground definitely.

"Um yes. That one might take some work . . ."

The Professor didn't seem exactly surprised by the eevee's actions. Instead he simply shrugged and decided to keep going with his speech.

"As I said, I picked you three out of many applicants to help me with my research. There was something about each of you that I think is . . . particularly special and will help in what we're doing. What that is a little more difficult to explain. I want to research different aspects of pokemon and their interactions with their trainers. Each of you has a background already in certain areas such as battling, breeding and hatching eggs; and evolution."

The professor looked at Candela, Spark, and Blanche respectively. A smile came to the professor nodded slightly. Yes, these three would do quite well.

"Now go out and explore the world. Contact me often and tell me what you've discovered!"

* * *

End Note:

I thought it'd be super cute to have Spark and Blanche go out on their Pokemon journey together when they were younger! In the spirit of Pokemon GO and the potential for some drama, I thought it'd be a good time to throw Candela in there as well. It's not PokeGO without all three teams! I also thought it'd be cute to have them reunited after meeting and becoming friends when they get picked to start doing their research for Willow. Well, here's cheers to this chapter and many more to come.

English


	5. Chapter IV: Things Will Be Okay

**Note:

I do not own any of the characters/content/etc. Involving Pokemon or Pokemon Go. They belong to their respective companies.

This fanfiction is dedicated to one of my very good rp friends, Nessa.

* * *

"Spark, you have to battle! You promised! Plus it's the only way you're going to make your pokemon strong."

Candela stood with her hands crossed over her chest as Spark sat all teary eyed over his eevee that she'd managed to knock out in battle.

"I don't want to battle any more!"

"Spark!"

The blonde boy scooped up the eevee into his arms and ran off in the direction of the pokemon center of the town they were staying in.

"I don't see how _he_ got picked by the professor"

The dark-haired girl let out a huff as her golden eyes watched for several moments as Spark took off before she turned to look at their other companion - Blanche.

"What about you snow-head. You wanna battle?"

Blanche lifted her head away from the book she had her nose stuck into and gave Candela a blank stare. Candela simply stared back. Finally Blanche gave a harsh sigh, realizing the dark haired girl wasn't about to let her _not_ battle her.

"Fine."

As Blanche stood up and put her book away in her bag, a grin spread across Candela's visage since she was now getting what she wanted. She'd probably send the white haired girl running back to the pokemon center too. Her pokemon were powerful and that's what she needed to succeed.

Pulling out the pokeball for her eevee, Blanche frowned slightly. She didn't want to do this and give into Candela's demands, but the other girl was going to bully her into doing it no matter what Blanche did. There was no winning. The white haired girl really wondered why the professor had chose Candle of all people to help with his research. She was so hot-headed and just wanted to fight, constantly. Blanche could hardly see how any sort of information could be gained out of it.

With another sigh, Blanche called out her eevee. He seemed to be so happy to be out, bouncing around her feet after being released. Blanche had never even battled with the little creature before this. The eevee had served as her best friend and constant companion where people tended to not be present in her life. The girl felt her heart racing as she stood across from Candela and her huge grin.

"Alright Rainer, let's do this," Blanche mumbled to her eevee. The pokemon looked at his trainer with confusion, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Blanche pursed her lips before making a motion with her head in the direction of Candela and her eevee. He looked and seeing them waiting to battle made a confused look at Blanche before trotting towards them.

"Pyro, takle!" Candela commanded before Blanche's eevee was even a few feet away from her. A blank stare came across Blanche's face as she realized she had no idea of any attack moves. Meanwhile Candela's eevee went barreling at Rainer and the eevee was watching in just as much confusion as his rainer.

"Rainer, move out of the way," Blanche cried to try to get Rainer to dodge the attack while she tried to find something in her scattered brain to help her. Then an idea hit. "Rainer, tackle!" It was a little too late. Candela's eevee ran straight into Rainer and sent him flying backwards. Rainer quickly recovered, got up, and then mirrored Pyro's move, charging at the other eevee.

"Dodge it Pyro, then use swift!"

"Rainer, use sand attack!"

Instead of finishing his charge, Rainer put on the brakes and sent dirt flying up. Still Pyro let his attack go, despite being blinded by the flying dirt. The attack found its mark and hit Rainer.

"Rainer!" Blanche cried out as the eevee was sent flying back and didn't get back up right away. She rushed forward and scooped the eevee up in her arms before shooting a cold glare at Candela who was laughing.

"See! You're weak! You're both weak!"

Blanche ignored the girl who was trying to break her down too. She went and gathered her things before striding off back towards the pokemon center so they could check up on her eevee. She didn't look back at Candela, leaving the girl there alone so she could gloat or do whatever it was she was going to do.

[...]

Spark was sitting in the pokemon center anxiously waiting for them to finish with Sparky, his eevee when Blanche entered through the sliding doors.

"Blanche! Oh no, not you too," The blonde had rushed over, excited at first to see the girl and then a worried look developed when he saw the little eevee in her arms. Blanche pursed her lips and just nodded quietly as she strode up to the front desk. The Nurse Joy there was quick in taking Rainer so that they could heal him.

Blanche turned around to go join Spark in waiting for their pokemon to be healed. She sat down next to him quietly, a million thoughts going through her mind. She was quickly drawn out of them though when she felt something touch her shoulders. Her head popped up, surprise in her eyes as she looked to find that Spark had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay. They're going to be okay," Spark tried to reassure her, albeit the normal confidence in his voice wasn't quite there.

"Of course they are," Blanche replied, trying to reassure him. She leaned into his side slightly, letting out a quiet sigh. She was sure that the pokemon would be okay. The staff at the pokemon center knew what they were doing. But what about her? Was she going to be okay with being stuck with such a big bully for the professor's research? She closed her icy eyes and just took a moment to try to convince herself that she'd be okay.

"Hey Blanche?"

"Yeah?" Blanche opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at Spark and see what the boy wanted.

"I'm glad the professor picked you to be one of the people helping with his research." The boy offered her his signature grin, causing a small smile to form on her face. It was hard not to smile when he did that.

"Yeah, so am I," She muttered in response, leaning back into his side. Maybe things really would be alright.

* * *

End Note: I'm sorry I'm a little late in getting this chapter out. I just really wasn't sure where I wanted to go next from the previous chapter. I'm not sure why i decided to make Candela a bully either, haha. I just feel like she might have been one of those kind of kids that was just totally mean and will end up shaping up later on. I think it helps serve as a nice contrast between the three of them too. Can't have things getting boring now, can we? I'm going to try to get a better set schedule for posting chapters soon, hopefully. Enjoy!

English


	6. Chapter V: A Hike in the Woods

**Note:

I do not own any of the characters/content/etc. Involving Pokemon or Pokemon Go. They belong to their respective companies.

This fanfiction is dedicated to one of my very good rp friends, Nessa.

* * *

"C'mon! This egg is going to hatch soon! I know it! Just a little more!"

"Spark, we've been walking all day!" Blanche whined. It was followed by a heavy that sigh escaped from Blanche's lips as she and her eevee followed after Spark through some brush. He had a pokemon egg in his arms and was very determined to get it to hatch. At Blanch's words though, he paused and turned to look at her.

"We're almost there! I promise . . . Hey, where's Candela?" A look of confusion passed over Spark's face as he turned to look back at Blanche. Their dark haired companion was no longer following along with them on his trek to hatch the egg he'd received from his parents.

"She turned back a while ago," Blanche quietly mumbled, glancing down at the ground. She was guilty of wanting to turn around too, but she didn't have the guts or heart to do it. She was glad she hadn't because Spark looked so upset that Candela had took off on them.

"Her loss then." Spark turned around and took off again, stomping his feet on the ground as he went. Blanche let out another quiet sigh and followed after him. Unfortunately someone needed to keep on the determined blonde boy. Who knew if he'd be able to find his way back to their camp once he finally managed to hatch the darn egg.

While trudging up the path, Blanche had her eyes on the ground so that she wouldn't trip over any roots or branches or the like. Since she wasn't looking in front of her, she hadn't noticed that Spark had stopped walking and she strode right into her.

"Woah," The girl moved around the boy, recovering from the little stop to see that they were in a clearing with beautiful pond that was the end of several waterfalls. She looked up to her blonde companion who had a big goofy grin on his face. "Did you know about this, Spark?" A hearty chuckle came from the boy at the question.

"I did! I thought it'd be cool to surprise you and Candela, but I guess it's just us now." Spark scratched the back of his head with a full toothed smile before taking a few steps forward. "Well, c'mon," He coaxed, inviting Blanche over. As she got closer, he held out the egg he'd been carrying and using as a ploy to get Candela and herself out to this waterfall. "Hold this real quick."

Blanche took the egg in her arms, a blank look crossing across her face as Spark removed his bag from his shoulders. He pulled out a blanket, laying it out over the ground for them to sit on. The white haired girl just blinked, trying to figure out how he'd known about this place - to bring Candela and her out there.

"Blanche?" The girl shook the thoughts away when Spark had called her name. He waved her over with his hand to come sit on the blanket with him. He was pulling something out of his bag as she came over. It looked like . . . Food? Blanche arched an eyebrow as she strode over, sitting down as carefully as she could with carrying Spark's pokemon egg.

"Was this egg even close to hatching at all?" Blanche inquired, gently setting the egg down on the ground down beside her. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line as she watched his face. It once again contorted into a humored look

"I really don't know, but it sure was a good excuse to get you guys to come . . . Well you, since Candela bailed." He finished pulling out the snacks he brought, mostly junk food. "My Uncle Surge and Dad brought me a few times. They found it when they were out on their pokemon journey," He explained, a smile still marking his lips. "I just thought it'd be really cool to show you guys.

" It is . . I mean, cool . . ." Blanche muttered, offering a small smile. It was a really pretty place. She wouldn't say it out loud but she was glad that Candela had decided to turn back. The other girl probably would have made things much more difficult and would probably just poke fun at Spark for the entire thing. Blanche reached for a pack of chips that Spark had brought with them. She opened the bag and popped one into her mouth. "It's really pretty."

"Yeah, it is," Spark offered a carefree smile as he looked around the clearing. He then went and reached for a wrapped up sandwich. "I'm starving after all that hiking and walking around. I almost thought we got lost."

Blanche shot the boy a cold look. Getting lost was not something she liked the sound of. She guessed it was a good thing that they had made it there safely, somehow. She decided against asking Spark if they had really gotten lost looking for the little clearing, shoving a chip in her mouth to silence herself.

"Blanche! Look!" Spark pointed at the pokemon egg that she'd set down. There were little fissures appearing across the surface of it. The white haired girl turned her head to look, her mouth falling open slightly.

Rolling her eyes, Blanche moved so that she was sitting next to Spark as the watched the egg go through the process of hatching. Finally after some time there was a loud crack and the egg split. Blanche's icy eyes opened widely in amazement as she watched the little pokemon come into the world. Spark had a big smile on his face, full of excitement to see what pokemon had been hiding in there.

"It's so cute!" Blanche mused when she saw the pokemon emerge - it was a pichu. Spark's smile seemed to falter slightly from her words. Cute wasn't exactly what the blonde was going for.

"Aw man. I was hoping for something more cool," Spark whined, almost pouting because of it. He took another look at the little pokemon though and he couldn't resist it any longer. "Hey there buddy," the blonde cooed, scooping the pokemon up in his arms. "Welcome to the world," He claimed, rubbing his cheek against the soft fur of the baby pokemon.

"See, I told you the egg was going to hatch soon," Spark said to Blanche, a big grin coming across his face as it seemed all of his plans were falling into place. Blanche offered the boy a smile in return.

"I guess you were." She was so glad that she had stuck around with the boy through the entire ordeal, it was well worth it.

* * *

End Note: I'm sorry I'm so late in getting this chapter out. I had a bunch of irl stuff happen. I had some friends' birthdays come up and I had to write fics for them as gifts. I also went to Desert Trip, which was honestly one of the best experiences I've ever had. Anyway, I'm sure y'all don't care about that. I'm really going to try to get to posting more regularly ( and I know I keep saying that, but I really am going to try). Sometimes I'm just having a difficult time thinking up of what I want to do next. I'm always looking for ideas for what to write for this fic, so if anyone wants to contribute ideas, please feel free to go ahead and message them to me (don't put them in reviews).

English


	7. Chapter VI: Pokenapping

**Note:

I do not own any of the characters/content/etc. Involving Pokemon or Pokemon Go. They belong to their respective companies.

* * *

"GIVE BACK MY EEVEE!"

Candela charged after the man dressed in a black uniform with a large red "R" plastered across the front of his shirt. He was holding an unconscious eevee, her eevee, in his arms, smirking. She tried to throw a punch, but he simply moved out of the way to dodge the teen's attack. Unfortunately he wasn't expecting her to recover so quickly. She pivoted on her foot and sent another jab his way, that one connecting with his side. A grunt emerged from the man's lips at the impact and he almost fumbled the pokemon..

"CANDELA!?"

Spark and Blanche had come running when they'd heard their friend yelling. Unfortunately all they were seeing was her punching some guy, causing mass confusion. Sure she had a fiery personality and was often confrontational, but usually she didn't go through with her threats. Spark stared in disbelief, while Blanche's visage held a more stoic look.

"This punk stole Pyro from me" The dark skinned girl sneered as she tried to drive another punch at the guy. This time he dodged it.

"Yeah, and good luck getting it back kid."

The goon took off running in the opposite direction and Candela took off after him.

"Rainer, I need your help."

"Sparky, pichu, you too"

The other two young trainers called out their pokemon and took off running after the pokemon thief.

"Rainer, sand attack."

"Sparky, you do the same. Pichu, thunder shock!"

Soon the area around them started to fill with dirt and debris as the two eevee's kicked dirt up. Blanche hoped that by kicking up the dirt, they'd make it hard for the kidnapper to see and get away. Sparks filled the air around them and there was a grunt.

"Spark, I swear if you hurt Pyro!"

Candela ran blindly into the settling dust cloud to see if the efforts of her two friends had helped in taking the thug that attacked her and her eevee. Spark and Blanche followed after her.

The Team Rocket thug was on the ground, Candela's eevee sprawled out on the ground beside him. Candela quickly ran over to her eevee and scooped him up in her arms. From there she quickly turned and delivered a hard kick into the Rocket's stomach before returning to her friends.

"Let's get out of here."

The dark haired teen stepped over the thugs body. She needed to get her eevee checked at a pokemon center. As she brushed past the other two teens, Blanche could have sworn she saw tears in Candela's eyes. She nodded towards Spark and they, along with their pokemon, followed after her.

"So uhh . . . What was that Candela? Like, what happened?"

They'd walked in silence for several moments before Spark finally burst out. There had been obvious tension between the three as curiosity burned to figure out what had happened before Spark and Blanche had arrived in the scene.

"I was training with Pyro and that guy just came out of nowhere. He started saying something about some Team Rocket organization and joining it. Then when I refused he just went for Pyro - "The teen gritted her teeth together angrily, looking down at her eevee. Hot tears streamed down her tanned cheeks.

"Let's just get him to the pokemon center."

Silence fell over the trio again.

[ . . . ]

Striding through the sliding doors of the pokemon center, Candela rushed to the nurse at the front desk and handed Pyro over to the pinkette. After an exchange of words, the teen went to sit down in the waiting area next to Spark and Blanche. All she could do now was be patient and await the news about Pyro.

"Guys . . ."

It had seemed like forever that they'd been sitting there. Candela finally lifted her head, her hands resting in fists in her lap. Both Spark and Blanche looked up towards their fellow trainer.

"Thanks for your help earlier . . . I couldn't have gotten Pyro back without you"

"Of course, that's what friends are for. Right Blanche?"

"Yeah. We'll always be here for you."

Candela bit her lower lip lightly and looked back down at her lap after giving the other two a little nod in acknowledgement.

Silence returned to the group, but the air around them certainly wasn't nearly as filled with tension as it once was.

* * *

Endnotes:

First chapter of 2017!

I'm so sorry for disappearing. There's a whole slew of reasons that probably aren't very good excuses. Sun and Moon came out so I got very preoccupied with that. And all the holidays. Winter holidays are a very busy and bad time for me. I also just really haven't felt like writing lately at all. I suffer from severe high-functioning depression and lately I've just been really down. I'm trying to get back into it and start this fic up again. I'm always looking for ideas to inspire me, so if you have any ideas on what you might want to see, just let me know~ The Pokemon Go hype has really died down, so it makes it harder to write for. I've also been stuck in a deep pit of feels from Final Fantasy XV orz. The good news from that is that there may be some fanfictions from there some time in the near future ;), so look out for that. I just have to stop crying every time I think about the game.


	8. CHAPTER VII: Loss

**Note:

I do not own any of the characters/content/etc. Involving Pokemon or Pokemon Go. They belong to their respective companies.

* * *

"SPARK"

Rainer, now a vaporeon burst out through the bushes followed by a teenage Blanche. They came into the clearing that Spark had shown her - the one where his pichu had hatched. She quickly came to a halt as she entered the clearing and saw that he wasn't there. Instead, there was an older blonde male whom Blanche didn't recognize, but held a huge resemblance to Spark.

"You must be Blanche."

Blanche's icy gaze filled with surprise as the man seemed to know who she was. Rainer stood at the ready in front of Blanche, ready for a potential attack.

"I uh- yes."

"I'm Surge, Spark's uncle."

"Oh."

Blanche fell silent for a moment as she took in the information that she was just handed. She knew that Spark's uncle was the famous Lt. Surge, gym leader of Vermilion City and his father's brother. The surprise slowly faded from her face and panic slowly took its place.

"He's not here?"

"No, he's not."

Eyes shooting around the clearing confirmed that indeed her friend was not at the clearing. If he wasn't there . . . The girl's lips pursed as she tried to think where else Spark could possibly be. She needed to find him,

"Blanche-"

Quickly, Blanche tore herself away from her thoughts to look back to Spark's uncle as he addressed her.

"Do you . . . Do you think you know where he might be?"

Biting her lower lip, Blanche took another several moments to think of any possibility of where Spark could be. This was the first place she would have thought he would have gone, but since he wasn't there . . . Suddenly an idea hit her and her eyes widened slightly.

"I think I might."

[ . . .]

"SPARK"

Rushing across the playground sand, Blanche came up to Spark and kneeled in front of him, Surge not far behind.

The teenage boy sat on the playground swing, staring at the ground.

"Spark?"

Blanche reached out and touched Spark's hands. He looked up, the look in his eyes striking down to her soul. They were filled with so much hurt and sorrow. Blanche had never seen him like this - ever. He was always so cheerful, so strong and full of life and energy. Those were the traits that drew her to him. But now . . . She wasn't so sure what to do, how to comfort him.

"He's . . . He's gone . . My dad's dead."

Feeling her throat tighten a little, Blanche nodded her head slightly. She gripped onto his hands a little harder. She felt something move behind her. Looking up, she saw that Surge had come over as well to see his nephew. Hesitantly she stood, releasing Spark's hands and moving to the side for his uncle.

Surge placed a hand on one of Spark's shoulders. His expression was hard to read, but certainly full of the weight of the pain of the loss that their family had faced.

"Spark . . . I'm so sorry. "

Even Surge was having a hard time getting his words out. He done as Blanche had done, kneeling in front of his nephew.

"He was a brave man, Spark. He died in the line of duty - protecting people. He-"

Sarge looked down, unable to continue his words as they got caught in his throat. Blanche down herself looking down at the ground, her eyes burning with threatening tears as she witnessed the difficult moment between Spark and his uncle.

"How did you know I was here?"

"It was Blanche. She had the idea you might be here."

Blanche lifted her head and made eye contact with Spark, who had raised his as well to look at her.

"It's where you found me . . . When I was sad and alone and needed someone to find me."

It was the same swing that she'd been sitting on all those years ago where they had met and become friends.


End file.
